


One Plus One

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Tried, Karaoke, M/M, Prompt Fill, incorrect use of foreign language most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Victor is concerned about how hard Yuuri is training and decides they need a night out.
Yes, karaoke is a stereotype but honestly, we all know Victor would be all over that in a hot second.
My attempt at a prompt fill.





	

“YUUUUUURRIIIIII!!!! Let’s go!”

 

Victor waited at the front door of the Katsuki’s bathhouse. While they didn’t have a set arrival time, he knew that Yuuri couldn’t stay out too long so the sooner they left, the better.

 

The past few weeks had been rough ones on the training front as he and his partner worked to iron out the technical flaws in Yuuri’s free program, full of bruises and frustration. Victor tried to get him to ease up but Yuuri was determined to represent himself and his coach with the quad flip no matter how many times he hit the ice trying. Every night, Victor would patch up and ice down all the damage from the day, before drifting off to sleep next to his champion-in-training.

 

Finally, matters came to a head, halfway through their practice ice time. Victor, in serious coach mode, insisted on not doing any jumps. He wanted Yuuri to work instead on the footwork and aesthetic pieces which were Yuuri’s strong suit.   
“Your footwork brings the crowd to their feet. The way you translate the music into movement makes them feel. You can’t ignore your signatures. The jumps will still be there tomorrow.”

 

The skater didn’t argue but every time Victor’s back was turned, Yuuri would throw in salchows, toe loops, and especially that flip, making some, not making some. He lost his temper finally after Victor reprimanded him for the fourth time about it. As usual, he apologized profusely immediately afterward but Victor could tell he was reaching the end of his emotional rope and needed a break, even if he had to sit on him to make Yuuri take one.

 

“YUUUUUURRRRRIIIIII! I’ll take Makkachin if you don’t hurry!”  
Victor tapped his foot impatiently. 

 

While he didn’t have to literally sit on him, he did finally have to resort to hiding Yuuri’s skates to get him to listen. After a nap and some food, Yuuri was more reasonable, even to the point of agreeing to a night out, their first real one since the Cup of China celebration. Now, if Yuuri would just move faster…

 

Yuuri heard Victor yelling from the other room as he stood in front of his mirror, brushing his hair. He was loathed to admit it but the thought of a night out, just him and Victor alone, sent his nerves singing but in a good way. He wanted to talk to him about anything other than skating. Shrugging into his shirt, he winced. That last fall had left a giant bruise on his shoulder. Better not let Victor know about that or I’ll never hear the end of it, he thought.

 

“YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRIIIIIII!!!! Will you…”

 

Victor stopped short as the door to the private area of the bath house swung open and Yuuri stepped out, smiling shyly.

 

“Hopefully I’m better company than Makkachin?”

 

Victor stepped forward and held out Yuuri’s jacket for him to get into.  
“Well, sometimes. We’ll see which you are tonight.” he declared with a wink.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two men walked hand and hand down the snowy streets of Hasetsu. Yuuri stole a glance at Victor as they crossed the bridge to the center of town. As always, his head was uncovered, his white hair shining in the streetlights. The cold never seemed to affect him, probably from a lifetime in ice rinks and Russian genetics. Yuuri felt small and frumpy next to him with his glasses and knit hat. Then Victor looked over at him with a quizzical expression, chasing all those thoughts away with the glow of his attention.

 

“What is going on behind those dark eyes, hmmmm?”

 

“Just wondering where we were going. You didn’t tell me anything other than when to be ready.”

 

Victor chuckled, worrying Yuuri just a bit.  
“We’ll be there soon. Just something a little different.” Victor put his arm around him. “A challenge you could say.”

 

Now Yuuri was very worried.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh no, Victor! No, no, no!”

 

They stood in front of the Bird Song Bar, Hasetsu’s newest establishment. It had opened just before the Cup of China so Yuuri had just barely even heard about it. How did Victor find out about it so fast?

 

“Ah ah ah… you said I could choose and I choose this. C’mon! It will be a fun change!”

 

Victor charged forward through the door, stripping off his coat on the way in. Yuuri stood there for a moment, wrestling with himself. A karaoke bar? That was so…so... stereotypical but honestly, he had to admit that it would suit Victor perfectly. With a huge sigh, he trudged into the bar. The things he did for his beloved.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
“This sukiyaki is wonderful!” Victor was in heaven with the eggy dish. He always ordered something different everywhere they went, eager for new tastes. The more exotic, the better.

 

Yuuri finished the last of his yakitori. Pushing his dishes away, he concurred. The food was great here. He wished his Russian would be distracted by the cuisine for the rest of the evening but all good things must come to an end. 

 

The entertainment was already in progress when they’d first entered. People would walk up to the small stage at the front of the eating area in singles or pairs to warble out semi-recognizable songs, living out their diva or rock star dreams. Victor cheered and clapped for every single singer, even those that obviously were too drunk or tone deaf to find anything resembling a melody. 

 

“Just getting up there is a victory for some people. Does it hurt me to give them a little encouragement? Maybe they really need it right at this moment.” he said in response to Yuuri’s question about it. 

 

“Mr. Nikiforov? Your table is up in about 15 minutes.” The waitress handed them two cards of small print. “Please have your song choice noted before your number comes up and whether you want solos or duets.”

 

Victor studied the card carefully, looking at the list of songs.   
“Hmmm… what do you think, my little cutlet? What song speaks to you tonight?”

 

Yuuri clutched the card tightly.  
“How about the song ‘Let’s Go Home and Forget about This’?”

 

Victor laughed. “I see this will be tougher than I thought. So I’ll make it easy. Just answer a couple of questions.”

 

Yuuri paused to think about it then reluctantly nodded. Victor looked so excited at the prospect of singing in public that he couldn’t say no. 

 

“Solo or duet?”

 

That was a hard one. To embarrass just himself or both of them. Well, Victor got them into this so...

 

“Duet.”

 

“OK, then. We just need a song choice. Do you want to pick the songs?”

 

Yuuri thought hard about that one. Then he had an idea that made the whole thing almost worth it.

 

“Yes, but you can’t look.”

 

Victor raised an eyebrow at that one. It was an intriguing answer.

 

Yuuri did a quick scan of the list. How to make Victor pay… 

 

Something brilliantly filthy like Rude Boy, Get on Your Knees, or Problem by that Kills girl? Naw,this was a family place and Victor on his knees would definitely need parental guidance warnings.

 

Something quirky like any of the hundreds of Disney songs on the list?   
Victor would be way too into that. That was too expected.

 

Then he saw it. The perfect pair of songs. Yuuri checked the box next to his choices and flipped the card over. Victor was fidgeting.  
“Well?”

 

“It’s a surprise.” Yuuri handed the card back to the waitress who came by to tell them they were next.

 

“Hope I know them.”   
The two men started making their way to the side of the stage.

 

Yuuri gave him a smirk. “If not, you’ll have to improvise.”

 

On the stage, Victor looked at the teleprompter displaying the name of the first song, breaking into a wide grin. Yuuri nodded to him to take the first lines. As the first two notes blared out, Victor stepped forward with a shimmy and started.

 

“Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer…”

 

Yuuri giggled so much at his pale Russian's antics that he almost missed his cue but joined in with the first verse. Before the song was half over, they’d settled into a call-response pattern with copious amounts of butt-shaking and hip twirling. With Victor on stage with him, Yuuri figured it didn’t really matter what he did because Victor would match him, silliness for silliness. The audience roared its approval, even if the singing was not always on-key or on-beat for that matter. If there was one thing the two skaters knew how to do, it was how to put on a show.

 

After a minute of bows and a quick drink of water, they got ready for their last song. Yuuri stood in front of the screen with the name of the song on it.  
“Hey Victor, I’ll take the first verse on this one, OK?”

 

“Sure! Are you gonna tell me what it is now?”

 

Yuuri just looked at him with a bashful grin.  
“Just be ready for the chorus.”

 

The soft guitar notes of a Beyonce song began to fill the air. Victor looked confused for a moment that changed with the dawning realization of what his partner had just done.

 

Yuuri stepped towards him and began to sing with the practiced ease of someone who had belted the song in the car or shower more than a few times.

 

“If I ain't got nothing, I got you  
If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, 'cause I got it with you  
I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
And it's me and you  
That's all we'll have when the world is through.”

 

Victor was frozen in place but when Yuuri placed a hand on his arm, he raised his mic and joined in, looking deep into his eyes as he sang with his lover.

 

“'Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love  
Darling you got enough for the both of us  
So come on baby, make love to me  
When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go  
Make love to me, so when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all  
Right now baby make love to me  
Oh oh make love to me”

 

They both forgot the audience. They both forgot the arguments and the frustration of past weeks. Only the other existed right then and there. They alternated the rest of the lines until the chorus again. They finishing with Victor pulling Yuuri into a long, slow kiss during the drawn out guitar solo at the end.   
“It’s always a surprise with you, _kotyonok _” murmured Victor.  
“I wouldn’t want you to be bored, my playboy”__

__

__Blushing, they turned and bowed to the audience that was hooting and stomping their approval. Afterwards, the couple made their way back to their table through the crowd. Once there, they noticed the dessert menus left on their table._ _

__

__Yuuri started to pick one up when Victor leaned across the table.  
“Feel like dessert at home tonight?” he asked in a husky voice._ _

__

__Yuuri took one look into those bluer than blue eyes and waved to the waitress._ _

__

__“Check please!”_ _


End file.
